Blades on snow plows are often times damaged by street curbs, particularly when a driveway is crossed and the edge of the snow plow is jammed into the curb. Continuous operation of the blade against the curb also substantially wears the side edge of the blade. It is not easy for the operator of the snow plow to judge the distance the blade is from the curb and ordinarily it is only when the blade actually engages the curb that the operator knows for certain what the blade's location is relative to the curb.
The present invention overcomes these problems and guards the blade against damage caused by street curbing.